Aku janji
by ayano646cweety
Summary: Tanggal 23 Juni 6 tahun yang akan datang, aku berjanji. Aku pasti datang. Jangan khawatir Hinamori…


Aku janji…

.

.

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Aku janji © Ayano646cweety

.

.

.

Tanggal 23 Juni 6 tahun yang akan datang, aku berjanji. Aku pasti datang. Jangan khawatir Hinamori…

.

.

.

Dear diary…

Kau tahu, hari ini aku beruntung sekali. Hahaha! Aku bertemu dengan seorang anak yang mungkin seumuran denganku tapi lebih pendek dariku. Saat aku jatuh dari sepada aku ditolong oleh anak itu. Dia tampan dan juga baik. Rambutnya putih. Matanya hijau. Aku menyukainya. Dia bilang padaku "Jangan menangis." Itu kata-kata yang langsung membuatku tersenyum. Hahaha! Lucu sekali dia. Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. . .

"Hinamori! Turun sayang. Saatnya makan malam." Seru Ibuku tiba-tiba. Mumpung aku telah usai menulis diaryku, akupun beranjak turun mematuhi ajakan ibu.

"Masih sakitkah?" Tanya Ibuku seraya menyentuh lututku yang diplester.

"Tidak apa-apa bu. Hanya sakit sedikit." Jawabku dan langsung menggandeng tangan ibuku menuju meja makan.

Kami hanya tinggal berdua saja. Ayahku, dia kecelakan 2 tahun lalu. Tepatnya saat aku masih berumur 11 tahun. Ayahku, ayah yang paling baik sedunia, menurutku. Dia selalu sayang padaku dan juga Ibuku. Terakhir kali, ayahku membelikanku sebuah boneka beruang coklat. Ayah bilang selama beberapa hari ayah akan study banding di Tokyo. Tapi saat itu… Ayah malah pergi selama-lamanya.

"Hinamori, kenapa melamun?" Tanya Ibu tiba-tiba membuat lamunanku tentang Ayah hilang.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok bu. Aku hanya rindu Ayah…" ucapku lirih dan menahan agar air dimataku tidak tumpah.

"Ibu juga rindu Ayah." Ucap Ibuku dan memelukku hangat. Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku agar tidak tumpah. Aku menangis…

~AKU JANJI~

"Pagi Hinamori!" sapa Kira saat aku memasuki kelasku.

"Pagi Kira!" balasku.

"Kudengar kau jatuh dari sepeda Hinamori? Benarkah?" Tanya Matsumoto.

"Bagaimana kau tau? Hahaha!"

"Kau itu. Sangat tidak berhati-hati. Lalu mana yang terluka? Sudah tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Matsumoto lagi sambil memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Hanya lututku saja kok. Lagipula kemarin ada seseorang yang menolongku." Jawabku.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kira.

"Namanya-"

"Duduk anak-anak!" tiba-tiba Bu Nanao sudah datang. Akupun langsung mengambil tempat dudukku seperti biasa.

"Hari ini. Kita kedatangan siswa baru. Silakan masuk." Ucap Bu Nanao dan menyuruh seseorang untuk masuk. Dan orang itu adalah…

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro. Pindahan dari Tokyo." Ucapnya agak dingin. Tapi… dia itukan yang menolongku kemarin!

"Baiklah. Silakan duduk ditempat yang kosong Hitsugaya." Perintah Bu Nanao.

Tempat duduk dibelakangku kosong. Mungkin dia akan duduk disana. Aku menatapnya saat dia melewatiku. Dia juga menatapku.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" tanyanya yang sontak membuatku kaget.

"I-iya. sudah baik." Ucapku gagap. Sungguh bodoh aku ini…

"Baguslah." Ucapnya dan langsung duduk dibelakangku.

"Hitsugaya, terimakasih yang kemarin." Ucapku saat istirahat berlangsung.

"Kau sudah mengucapkannya." Ucapnya datar.

"I-iya. hahaha! Kau masih ingat namaku?"

"Tentu. Hinamori Momo."

"Tepat! Kau tidak kekantin?"

"Malas."

"Kau bawa bekal?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak lapar?"

"Tidak."

"Kau juga tidak haus?"

"Tidak."

"Kau mau mencoba bekalku?"

"Kau banyak tanya sekali."

"Hehehe…"

"Jangan tertawa."

"Aku cuma nyengir kok."

"Sama saja."

"Beda!"

"Sama…"

"Beda!"

"Ya… baiklah. B.E.D.A"

"Pintar!"

"Baru tau?"

"Iya."

"Dasar."

"Dasar apa?"

"Tidak."

~AKU JANJI~

"Kau tinggal dimana?" tanyaku pada Hitsugaya. Saat ini kami pulang besama.

"Disebelah rumahmu." Jawabnya.

"Ha? Sebelah rumahku?"

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Aku tak mendengar jika ada yang pindahan."

"Kau tak perlu dengar."

"Ow tidak bisa!" *Logatnya Sule ditiru Hinamori*

"Ya bisa."

"Sudahlah. Aku capek debat denganmu."

"Aku tidak."

"Terserah."

"Sampai. Nanti sore jam 3 aku tunggu kau ditaman Karakura. Jangan terlambat."

"Eh? Tiba-tiba memerintahku!"

"Sudahlah. Jangan banyak protes."

"Kenapa tidak kesana bersama saja?"

"Ow tidak bisa!" *Lah? Ini lagi ikut-ikutan*

"Baiklah. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau tak perlu tau."

"Kau ini menyebalkan!"

"Memang. Baru tau?"

"Sudah dari jaman Megalithikum aku tau!"

"Ya sudah. Pulanglah. Nanti jam 3."

"Hm…"

Baru kali ini aku bertemu orang seperti dia. Tapi… kenapa aku percaya begitu saja padanya? Dia baru kukenal. Hahaha! Aku menyukainya, ya jelas aku percaya!

"Aku pulang!" ucapku saat pintu rumah kubuka.

"Sudah pulang. Bagaimana sekolahmu sayang?" Tanya Ibuku.

"Seperti biasa bu. Oh iya, tadi ada murid baru bu. Ternyata tetangga sebelah."

"Benarkah? Keluarga Hitsugaya ya?"

"Iya. Ibu kenal?"

"Tentu. Keluarga Hitsugaya adalah teman baik Ayah."

"Oh… Kok aku tidak tau?"

"Kau kan tidak suka memperhatikan urusan Ayah dan Ibukan…"

"Iya juga."

"Bagaimana anak itu?"

"Baik bu. Hanya saja menyebalkan."

"Sepertinya kau akrab dengannya."

"Entahlah. Dia seperti bukan orang asing bu."

"Baguslah."

"Aku kekamar ya Bu."

"Iya."

~AKU JANJI~

TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

.

.

.

MIND TO REVIEW?

.

.

.

^THANK YOU^


End file.
